Bring Me To Life
Es una canción cantada por Amy Lee grabada en 2003. Es el segundo track del albm Fallen. thumb|300px|right Letra Inglés= How can you see into my eyes like open doors leading you down into my core where I’ve become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can’t wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I’ve become Now that I know what I’m without you can't just leave me breathe into me and make me real bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can’t wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I’ve become Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead All this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here there must be something more bring me to life (Wake me up) Wake me up inside (I can’t wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) bid my blood to run (I can’t wake up) before I come undone (Save me) save me from the nothing I’ve become (Bring me to life) I’ve been living a lie, there’s nothing inside |-| Español= ¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como puertas abiertas? Llevándote hasta mi núcleo donde me he convertido en una persona tan insensible Sin alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún frío lugar Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y lo llevas de vuelta a casa (Despiértame Despiértame por dentro No puede despertar Despiértame por dentro Sálvame Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad Despiértame Ordena a mi sangre que corra No puede despertar Antes de terminar incompleta Sálvame Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti no puedes simplemente dejarme Respira en mí y hazme real tráeme a la vida (Despiértame Despiértame por dentro No puede despertar Despiértame por dentro Sálvame Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad Despiértame Ordena a mi sangre que corra No puede despertar Antes de terminar incompleta Sálvame Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) Tráeme a la vida. He estado viviendo una mentira. No hay nada adentro. Tráeme a la vida. Congelada por dentro sin tu roce, sin tu amor, querido. Solo tu eres la vida entre la muerte Toda esta vista No puedo creer que no pude ver Escondido en la oscuridad Pero tu estabas enfrente de mí Parece que he estado durmiendo por 1000 años Tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo Sin un pensamiento Sin una voz Sin alma No me dejes morir aquí Debe que haber algo mal Tráeme a la vida (Despiértame Despiértame por dentro No puede despertar Despiértame por dentro Sálvame Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad Despiértame Ordena a mi sangre que corra No puede despertar Antes de terminar incompleta Sálvame Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido) Tráeme a la vida. He estado viviendo una mentira. No hay nada adentro. Tráeme a la vida.